star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Retinatizer415/Zhokalor
Welcome, reader, to the official profile of Zhokalor, owned by Retinatizer415. Not much can be said up here, so let's get right to the Retiniah General's backstory. Backstory This is the backstory of how my guy, Zhokalor, has came to UBW-594244. This is also just in case if someone stumbles upon my profile and wants to make a Fan Fiction that includes me. If you do, tell me in my Message Wall BEFORE putting Zhokalor in there, and tell me what the Fan Fiction is about. I'll most likely reply yes. ~Backstory Beginning...~ Zhokalor is an alien that has the ability to mimic other peoples voices and has advanced knowledge of all the weapons in the universe. His birthplace is in a galaxy called Cygnus Alphami on the planet Archadia. Zhokalor's appearance resembles an Elite from Halo, but instead has microscopic spikes pointing down his biceps and thighs (He only uses them for climbing, as they act like Velcro, and when an enemy gets too close for comfort) and has 4 extra arms, making him able to hold 6 items simultaneously... If he had them. He was in a war fighting an army of his king, as he has gained enough power to overthrow his own people and become a dictator. The first alien that was similar to an alien on UBW-594244 was a much bigger, stronger, and bi-pedal Rhino. They have been equipped with, again, much bigger and stronger and UPGRADED dual Windblades. They were around 10 feet long, and dealt much more damage than a MAXED Windblade. Zhokalor and his army defeated the King's infantry, heavys, and guards, but his comrades have been wounded enough to be too hurt to fight or even stand. So Zhokalor had to kill the Royal Guards, the 8 Rhinos, alone. He managed to kill all of them but one, and while Zhokalor was finishing off a Rhino, one of them took his Windblade and severed 3 of his arms off, leaving him with only 3 arms left. He stopped torturing already dead Rhino and killed the remaining survivor. Unfortunately, even though he killed all 8 Royal Guards, his 3rd arm was broken and bitten by a Goo Zambi. It was giving Zhokalor excruciating pain, so he had no choice but to cut it off. When he was searching the castle for the King, it seemed as if he fled away, avoiding death from the Retiniah General. When Zhokalor was searching even further in the castle, there was an escape pod missing. There was a faint light in the East, and Zhokalor concluded that the King has used an escape pod going East. Zhokalor boarded an open escape pod, and shot the pod in the direction the light was. After 5 boring hours of chasing the King's pod while Zhokalor was catching up to him, there was a huge mistake. There was no light. No pod. Nothing but a star. 4 planets were orbiting it. Zhokalor mistook the star's light for the pod. The King was long gone. There was a planet named UBW-594244 that Zhokalor was homing into, and after going faster and faster, getting sucked into the planet's gravitational pull, he crashed on the planet. He got out, and there were aliens everywhere. They were carrying this cyan blue crystal on a floating platform. A flying bug looked to its left and noticed Zhokalor. He shot at him with its abdomen, shooting a fireball of energy. After 12 minutes Zhokalor has defeated all of the aliens. He took a closer look at the crystal, and he didn't know what it was. After a while of thinking, he decided to call it mithril, unaware that that was the real name. After looking at the corpses of the dead aliens he found little pieces of gold and cases of energy. He picked them up then morphed them into his body so he could store them for later. Zhokalor then looked at the crashed escape pod, and concluded that the pod was unrepairable and had no way of shooting it back to space, so he abandoned the area and walked Northwest. Zhokalor then found a little base coming up over the horizon. After closer examination, it was a service building that was abandoned. He saw a dead person with black armor with flashing white lines on his face with his arms, legs, and chest black but flashing yellowish orange. He was just laying there with a white and blue weapon in hand. It had spikes coming from the barrel sticking out in front of the area where the bullets came out. It looked like a laser shotgun. After looking around him, Zhokalor looked into the dead person's backpack and found 4 more weapons. There was a white and red assault rifle, a golden Gatling gun, a light colored Railgun, and a small Windblade. Zhokalor took off all of the armor and put it on himself. He also put all of the weapons and put them in the backpack. Zhokalor looked to his right, and saw someone coming. He didn't know who it was. He walked up to Zhokalor and said... ~Backstory Ended~ There you go! That's Zhokalor's backstory. The "said..." part is where the Fan Fiction starts. Have fun with the Fan Fiction! Abilities As said in the Backstory, Zhokalor has the ability to mimic other people's voices and used to be able to hold and function 6 things at once, but a Rhino severed 4 of them off. His wounds eventually healed. Zhokalor usually prefers close-range combat, as he has mostly close-ranged weapons. Other than that, he is also good at medium-ranged combat, as he is skilled at using his AST-KK. Zhokalor is worst at long-ranged combat, as his reflexes react too early or too late and miss by a hair. He still hits enemies, and uses it best when the enemy is moving directly at him, which rarely happens. Fan Fictions Zhokalor is in There are currently 0 fan fictions Zhokalor is in. Because of this, his actions, attitude, etc. are barely known. In case Zhokalor does show up in a fan fiction, these are the ones he's in: * Living Quarters Zhokalor's home has changed throughout the years. Below is where he lived before and now First, when Zhokalor was a child, he grew up in Plutoizium Crystal Cavern. He lived there for 56 years. Second, after chasing the rouge King and crash landing on UBW-594244, he lived in an area similar to Fire in the Hole but was 5 miles away. He lived there for 41 years. Third, after living there for 41 years, he came back to the escape pod's crash landing site and didn't find anything, but a bunch of more aliens. He killed them, and going back to his home, he discovered that his house was raided and everything was stolen. He moved back to the place where he found the dead person and all he found was a skeleton. He moved that out and decided to live in the base in Front line. He lived there for 23 years. Fourth, he moved to an apartment building in Kill House. He lived there for 7 years. Fifth, he moved from Kill House to a little hut in Reactor. During the Halloween season, Zhoklor dresses up the place to look Halloween-ish. He likes to name the place Golden Fall. He lived there for 5 years and is still living there today. Language Zhokalor's language is much different than the Sangheili from Halo. He never actually fully understood the English language, the only words he knows is attack, kill, tired, dead, fly, and sleep. The other words he does not know. When written, it is like hieroglyphs, symbols that represent action and things. When said, he sounds like this: "Qwqstifes diegnified cam evres oqmeg Retiniah mriohs" Translation: "I am dignified to serve in the Retiniah Army" "Kanidiw ksitbe lsjgh jdjrkr oskkquwue" Translation: "My home planet is unlike any other" When Zhoklor is speaking in a fan fiction, just put garbled text with spaces in between them (But not too many spaces, or "words"). When translating, just put what Zhokalor's saying in parenthesis. Example: "Kbgwedfo oism laintj ksyfnc aiuntuch apeur... (I really need to learn some English words...)"